The Frozen Games
by my2furbabies
Summary: Frozen AU. Elsa and Anna are living in Panem in time for the 42nd Hunger Games. Elsa controls her powers, but with the Games looming in front of her, will the loner girl from District 10 be able to conceal while not breaking? Note: Summary will be updated later. Rated T for violence and mild swearing.


**A/N. Welcome to the 42****nd**** Hunger Games! I have had this idea for nearly a week, and finally got around to writing it. Wow, I am surprised. I managed to write 1,000 words for one chapter! I am so proud of me. If you read this I give you my thanks, and reviews are always accepted! Im gonna try to NOT abandon this story, so wish me luck! I tried not to make it predictable and EXACTLY like the Hunger Games from the story. I think you know where this is gonna go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa slid under the gap in the fence, her hair nearly touching the electric wires. She had pulled her hair in the side braid. It was almost part of her character. Once she made it to the other side, she stood and stared back at the town. After a heartbeat she raced into the cover of the thick evergreen trees and snow-covered brush.

The blonde girl knew the forest like she knew the inside of her house. She delicately stepped over fallen trees, the moss caressing it. Elsa continued, dodging trees and other miscellaneous things, like abandoned remains of bicycles or pipes. People once lived here, in this large area of land, but that was a time that was dead. Now, lush forest covered the lands, reclaiming the beauty of nature.

Each bird mesmerized Elsa. How they could be so happy, so light, so free. Elsa was from District 10, and while they were better off than District 12, it wasn't a paradise. It was hell. And Elsa also knew that if she was caught outside her district, she would be executed promptly. Well, the Capitol would try to execute her. Elsa held a power, one much greater than she knew.

Others came out into the woods too. She knew from the spare boot-prints, broken roots and twigs, and the animals that scattered. But there was only one person she wished to see in the woods, herself. She wasn't good at making "friends." She knew that if they ever were picked, they wouldn't hesitate to kill. It wasn't right for her to judge though, she knew that she would defend herself and try to win the Games. The Hunger Games, the act of selecting 24 kids and sending them to slaughter each other. Elsa had no clue how the Capitol could stomach it, but they seemed to love watching the Games. They would pick their favorites and bet on them winning, crying when they die and cheering when they score a kill. It was sick and demented.

Elsa stopped walking when she reached a small clearing. A brook split it in half nearly perfectly, the rushing current sweeping away any poor mouse who thought to jump it. Of course, it was too weak to harm anything other than a small creature. The edge of the water was frozen, the winter air nipping at the water, wanting to freeze it completely. Dread filled Elsa's frozen heart, she knew the reaping was tomorrow, and her sister had applied many times. Anna. Anna was 13 now, and Elsa was 16. All that the red-head wanted was to get some food for the family. For that she had to put her name in the pot of names more times. The Winter's were far from the richest in District 10.

District 10 was livestock. They would send meat to the Capitol for them to devour, and Elsa thought of it as torment. Her family was so close to unlimited supplies of food, yet they starved while the Capitol would vomit their food to shove more in. _Repulsive_, Elsa thought at the idea of it.

Elsa, alone, took off her pale white gloves and her extra layer of clothing. She stood in a pair of black jeans and a white tank top, but the cold didn't bother her. Elsa had ice powers.

Elsa's hands gathered in front of her chest, and she breathed slowly. She knew she had to practice controlling her powers. Her father always told her to bottle them away, but after 16 years of "Conceal, don't feel," she decided it was better to control her powers and help them grow. She had nearly hurt her sister once with her powers. Elsa wouldn't see her hurt again at her hands.

Elsa flicked out her wrist at a large spruce tree. A blast of ice sprung from her palm and engulfed the tree, and the ice spread to cover it. Elsa willed spiked to drive into the tree and it impaled with a cracking sound. Seeing the job as done, the ice retreated, and the tree toppled towards Elsa. She towered spikes up from the ground, and they caught the tree before it crushed Elsa. She manipulated her ice and it tossed the tree away. _Enough practice for now._

Elsa headed towards the fence again, retracing her route and carefully scanning for anyone or anything that had crossed there earlier. She had spent nearly an hour there, lost in thought before actually using her powers. Her spare clothes hung loosely around her arm. It took mere minutes to reach the fence.

It was dead silent, except for a twitch of the branches from a squirrel and an occasional bird chirping. She tossed on her coat and pulled her gloves onto her hands. She listened for the hum of the electrification, but it was silent. There was only about 10 hours of power surging through the metal every day, so there was a low risk of it being on. But hey, better safe then dead.

She slipped silently through the hole, and then walked home in silence. She didn't look at the people nearby, or respond to the hushed hellos from acquaintances. She just wanted to get to Anna.

Elsa reached the door and opened it with her small key. Once inside, she tossed her key onto the small round corner table. She went to Anna's room and knocked slowly. "Come in," came the voice from the room. Elsa walked in and sat next to Anna. Her bed was a pale pink, wore away from use.

"Hey," Elsa spoke gently to Anna, "got you something for tomorrow." With that, she took out a small snowflake pendent from her jacket. Anna loved winter, snow, and especially snowmen. Elsa figured it was fascination, about how it forms and the beauty of it. Both the girls were never schooled, so they knew only of stories and folk-lore.

"Elsa, you need to get stuff for yourself sometimes." Anna said. "Thank you." Anna leaned her head on Elsa's torso. She was so small compared to her older sister. Elsa was muscular and strong from years of practicing her powers and training her body. Only, Anna didn't know why she went into the woods, or even what Elsa was.

Elsa thought she was a monster for most of her life. Only a year ago, at the reaping, had Elsa opened up to Anna. It was hard, re-introducing herself to her sister, but it was manageable. The girls were now inseparable. Elsa spoke first after a long moment of silence, deep in thought again. "I love you Anna, you're my sister."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
